


Faux myth

by GalaxyTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Persephone and Hades, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrash/pseuds/GalaxyTrash
Summary: A take on the tale of Hades and Persephone told through Kylo Ren and Rey.





	Faux myth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in absolutely forever so this is either going to be really bad or really good or not continued at all, please let me know if you wish me to further this <3, Erin.

Epilogue,

 

 

Kylo Ren had many faults; He was impulsive and selfish, not to mention horrendously jealous of anything and everything he didn't possess, this which often lead to extreme bouts of rage and destroying everything in sight, leaving it to be cleaned up by maintenance 'troopers.   
Yes, he was flawed. But, through all of his defects, one key aspect remained untouched and untampered with by snoke and this marvelous quality was his persistence. Throughout his training and leadership, he was never known to give up until the deed was executed and everybody fell under his narrow line of excellence, the perfectionist in him would not have it any other way.  
So, as he sits, plotting and storming in his mind; He is slowly coming to a most definite and invincible strategy. Rey, his obsession, would be under his wing soon if things went (and they would) according to plan.   
Thinking of this a slow, rare smile snakes itself on his lips, altering his features into a registered cocktail of affirmation and success; He knew what had to be done. Collecting his tall form from the chair, he begins to stare catatonically into the doorway of the room that held his mask. He knew she didn't like it but at this point, the anonymity was essential to his success. Shaking himself from the trance he retrieves his mask and slips it over his hair, drawing a lurching mechanical hiss from the latches as it secured itself to him.   
Armor in place, he summons Hux to comm the Resistance. They've had this comlink for near a decade now, a bug planted in one of the resistance's key ships and so far untraced by their watchful eye, he smirks. The expression is frozen on his face underneath the press of cool metal as his mind begins to wonder as to what snoke would think of the purpose of this usage of first-order technology. 'No' he couldn't think himself out of it, not now. No, nevermind, he definitely could not go through with this course of method; He would think of something else, of course, this wasn't him giving up by any means. ' If only' he thought ' if only she would come to him'. That was a hopeless train of thought. The scavenger thought he was a monster, she couldn't quite see the method to his madness and that infuriated him to no end. His fingers had just begun to itch for the hilt of his saber when a sharp knock echoed through his quarters. He groaned, a hurting sound as he flung the durasteel door open with a glide of his fingers.  
" General I meant to cancel your summons, carry on, Hux"   
He spat out the man's last name and for a moment was grateful for the barrier between him and his expressions.  
"As irritating as that is Lord Ren, Supreme leader wishes to see you nonetheless" He reports with equal enthusiasm and then gives a sharp turn to march down the corridor, his nose in the air.  
Kylo pauses, could snoke have been intruding in his mind earlier?  
He felt an all too familiar tightening in his gut, harbinger of vomiting and other unpleasant sickness; He takes five seconds, no more and no less to steel himself and secure his emotions into a schooled mask of indifference as he begins the death bearers march to snokes common quarters.  
In these quarters Kylo is required to remove his mask; Lay all bare to the supreme leader if he truly has nothing to hide. Taking off his only protection he bites down on his inner cheek to maintain a solemn expression as the Supreme Leader gazes down on him with hints of disdain in his scrutiny. Kylo knows where the judgment is centered and as much as he wishes could change his mind on the scar that mars across his features, he will remain firm in his decision to keep it there, let it heal naturally if at all.   
After the extensive silence normally marking the beginning of their meetings, he feels the pain.  
Like duracrete blocks smashing his skull, it hits him all at once, a sharp antagonizing bolt of undiluted nerve assault, firing behind his eyes a slew of images each more treacherous to his disciplined form than the last.  
He sees flashes of the worst memories of his life that snoke has collected and set aside for these particular acts of punishment  
Luke looking at Ben Solo with disgust and fear as the padawan destroys his room with a burst of dark force.  
His mother ignoring his pleas to return home, saying it was for the best.  
His saber, plunging through his father, stealing the life from his heart.  
Snoke loved to use that one.   
When the Supreme Leader finishes his assault Kylo feels hollow. Cold sweat dampens his clothing, plastering his mussed hair against the skin of his neck. Fluids run freely from their respected orifices on his face, shaming him and breaking his will to fight without Snoke even saying a word.  
"You've let your hopes get out of control, my boy" He utters, tsking his fat tongue.   
Kylo slumps to the floor, exhausted, defeated.   
" Get out of my sight, you've disappointed me" Snoke states, calmy and cooly delivering the blows.  
From the cool brick flooring of the chamber, he musters enough fervor for a ' Yes Supreme leader' before drying his face and sulking back to his quarters like a wounded lion.

Kylo Ren might be flawed yes, in fact, he most certainly is without a doubt one of the most damaged people in the book; But, he is also a ruler unto himself.   
Sitting on his bed, mask in arm, he erases the moment before from his mind and seals it tight, where he cannot reach it easily.  
Kylo is the ruler of his domain, the leader of the knights of Ren and is not pushed around. Hades himself would fear Kylo Ren and damnit with that scavenger by his side he would be unstoppable even to Snoke.   
A thought abruptly pushes itself into his mind.  
'Hades?' who was Hades again?   
He rises from his bed, stirred into curiosity by his thoughts. Dredging his mind he remembers a story that used to be told to him of Hades and his queen Persephone. What was it he remembered something about a fruit?


End file.
